El Tango
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Llegaste como la marea para borrar mis sueños dulces y tranquilos, mi paz, mi sol, y sumergirlos en un océano de tinieblas y oscuridad. Me arrancaste de la protección de mis cielos renacentistas para meterme al barroco, duro, cruel, angustioso." GinnyT


_His hands upon your face. _

_His hand, upon your hand. _

_His looks caress your skin... _

_Is more than I can stand!!_

**El Tango**

Antes de conocerte, estaba hecha de suaves colores pastel, etéreos en su belleza, como si yo fuera de arte naïf. Giraba en los días dorados contra cielos celestes, mis vestidos desgastados aun más bellos que si fueran nuevos, porque se entremezclaban con esa combinación de mi vida hasta que pudo haber sido extraído de algún mural.

Hacía coronas de margaritas y me coronaba con ellas, y aunque veía a mis hermanos molestos por nuestra pobreza, yo prefería mis coronas de margaritas y pensamientos a las de rubíes y diamantes. 

Mi vida era algo así como un cuento de hadas, una canción de cuna, un verso del primer amor. Dulce, suave: un mundo donde aun creía en los finales felices; princesas siendo rescatadas por un guapo príncipe.

Todo eso cambio. Llegaste como la marea para borrar mis sueños dulces y tranquilos, mi paz, mi sol, y sumergirlos en un océano de tinieblas y oscuridad. Me arrancaste de la protección de mis cielos renacentistas para meterme al barroco, duro, cruel, angustioso.

Fue, de alguna manera demasiado perversa como para considerarla demasiado, como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Y todo gracias a ti.

¿Eso te convierte en mi padre? 

Sí, me dirías. Soy tu padre, porque aunque no he engendrado tu cuerpo he abrazado tu espíritu y lo he formado a mi antojo. Eres mía, mi hija, porque vivo a través de ti y eres mi herencia, mi legado. Tu sangre es la mía, y tu cuerpo es el mío.

Eres mi hija, mi amante, mi dulce asesina. Mía hasta el punto en que a cuando te ves al espejo sientes que tus ojos se aclaran y dejan de ser tu dulce castaños para volverse mi siniestro violeta. Mi hija, porque aunque han pasado casi cuatro años desde que no me ves, desde que mis palabras no te arrullan para dormir, desde que no sonríes envuelta en mis sueños cuando sientes un beso en la comisura de tus labios, sigues recordando, sigues añorando ese toque suave cuando tocaba tu mejilla, como si difuminara pintura mal aplicada.

Mía porque han pasado cuatro años y aun añoras el sabor de la sangre que yo te mostré.

... Sí, eso me dirías, con tu voz como terciopelo líquido en mi oído, tu falso cariño y preocupación por mi en cada una de tus palabras mientras bailábamos un tango al rasgar de un violín.

Y quizá no estarías tan equivocado. Quizá, en toda esa elegante telaraña que me tejerías con tus dulces palabras, en esa red de mentiras envueltas en verdad con las que atarías mis pies, manos y mi razón, estarías, al final de todo, diciendo la pura verdad.

Para que decir mentiras cuando se puede herir con la verdad, ¿no?

Y yo pelearía, por supuesto. Apelaría a mis obras infantiles, citando a los Twain, a Pierrot, a Dickens. Usaría a mi sabiduría de cuentos de hada, refugiándome aun en mi mundo dulce de colores de en sueño, diría que estabas mintiendo, que eso no era verdad.

Aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo... eso fue lo que hice, ¿cierto? 

Supliqué, apelando a lo que consideraba era un amigo. Tus palabras de cariño no podían haber sido falsas, no podía ser todo una mentira tejida por ti. Pero tu reías con ese veneno que antes había sido agua de manantial en mi oído, y girabas tus palabras para decir lo que tu necesitaras.

Un sofista maravilloso. Hubieses sido el mejor rival de Sócrates.

Ya no hay margaritas soleadas para mi. No hay violetas tímidas, ni alcatraces para ramo de novia. Ya no giro a destempo de un allegro inventado, ni al sonar de una flauta encantada, como lo hubiera hecho Isadora Duncan. No, ahora danzo y giro con pasos cuidadosos y controlados de un tango asesino, y peino con cuidado mi cabello, dándome cuenta que no es el rojo fuego de mis hermanos, de mis padres. No es ese tono de rojo suave que tendrían las ninfas, ese que queda tan bien al proyectar la inocencia de los niños pequeños.

Mi cabello se va oscureciendo día a día, y deja de ser fuego para ser sangre, para que fuera del mismo tono de las rosas que van con las bailarinas, ese rojo que sólo podría conseguirse con la sangre. Saber eso me aterra de una manera que hubiese creído imposible, pero ya no me resisto, pues lo sé inútil. Sería pelear contra arenas movedizas, y entre más peleé, más profundo quedaré.

¿Pero sabes que es lo peor de todo?

Darme cuenta que ahora prefiero la profundidad de mis rojos y la crudeza de mis colores.


End file.
